


you are my sunshine (please don't take my sunshine away)

by danvers_grant (diancsthemyscira), Shipper648



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cat's the moon, F/F, Kara's the sun, Pining, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, also thanks emmalee for fueling the angst, as in last season, i dont remember what episode inspired this but, if you cant tell, it fits the new season now, it's been like 6 months since this was written and i just found it, smh smh, this is from last year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diancsthemyscira/pseuds/danvers_grant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: it’s a big fight. maybe one of the biggest Kara will ever be a part of, because she knows then that she could be beaten. she knows then that there’s no chance, if only a slim chance, that she’ll be able to survive this fight. her body aches from battles before and while there are no scars to sear the memory of her survival into her skin her soul shakes and withers and crumbles and her hope dies and flies away and she’s done. the sun sets day after day with nothing more than a silent promise of the end to come. or, in which the moon falls in love with the sun, only to watch helplessly as her daylight fades away to twilight and leaves behind cold darkness





	

**Author's Note:**

> this comes from when i actually looked up the lyrics to "you are my sunshine" and then proceeded to listen to the civil war's version of it (it's in minor key and it's great) you should listen to it before or after reading this and i got poetic and shit im sorry
> 
> thanks @spencershockeystick for fueling the angst 
> 
> hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> p.s. i suck at writing fight scenes im sorry (if anyone wants to beta/help w/ fight scenes hmu)

 

 

//

It’s a big fight. Maybe the biggest Kara will ever be a part of, because she knows that she could be beaten. She knows there is only a slim chance that she’ll be able to survive this fight. Her body aches from battles before, and while there are no scars to sear the memory of her survival into her skin, her soul shakes and withers and crumbles, and her hope dies, and she’s done. The battle rages on, and the sun sets day after day with nothing more than a silent promise of the end to come.

Weeks spent tracking this monster, who was hell bent on breaking the daughter of famed judge Alura Zor-El, had taken their toll on her mind and body. Kara had known going into the first fight that she could’ve found herself among the stars in the next few hours, but thank Rao, she was alive. She wasn't lucky enough to escaped unscathed, and the people saw Supergirl limping away just in time to escape the explosions that echoed through National City.

Here and now, she knows. This is the end. This is bigger than any other enemy she’s faced, and even with Kal-El he can't be stopped. So she looks to her mentor, her guide, her inspiration: Cat Grant.

After a year of watching from afar, seeing Cat enjoy her life and dive into new waters, Kara finally has the chance to see her in person. Hearing bits and pieces of her adventures from the news had never been quite enough for her, yet Kara had never once let herself chase after her. Until now.

She’s traveled far and wide, from Opal City to finally visiting Adam and his partner for the very first time. She’s been everywhere, and Kara has kept tabs on her ever since she left, hoping that someday Cat Grant would come back to National City. Come back to her. But, apparently, she’d rather be in Gotham than anywhere near Kara.

Kara gathers her courage and flies to the gloomy city. It’s 2 am and she knows Cat won’t be awake, but she hopes. She prays to Rao that someday she’ll be able to tell her. That somehow Cat will just know, and Kara will hear the words from her.

She hovers for hours outside of Cat's building, unsure of what to do, whether she should stay or go.

In the end, it's Cat who makes the decision for her. Cat, who walks out and gives her a hard look that's part wariness and part curiosity. Cat, whose mouth twists up into a smirk as she asks, "Coming down, Supergirl?" It’s the usual balcony scene, but Kara knows something is different. She can sense it in the way that Cat accepts her into her arms. Cat hums softly under her breath, and in her arms Kara feels safe for the first time in weeks.

She feels…  whole. Complete. She hasn't felt like this in such a long time and it feels like she's flying, for real this time. It's so breathtaking and she wants to revel in this feeling, in this light. But she knows this isn’t the time, knows that the monster will come back any second. She’s left National City defenseless because she’s selfish and she needed to see Cat one last time.

Kara pulls back slightly, leaving her hands on Cat's shoulders, and stares at her through tears in her eyes, desperately drinking in the sight. Dressed in a pale silky robe, Cat radiates beauty. Her eyes sparkle, but also contain flickers of regret and yearning. Not even Krypton’s stars and galaxies could compare to Cat's eyes that night. The full moon shines brightly behind her, illuminating Cat’s face, and all Kara can think of is the time she’s wasted.

“Miss Grant,” she falters, her eyes flickering away from intense green, but Cat gently tilts her chin up and their eyes lock one again.

Trapped in her captivating gaze, Kara wonders if she can see the pain and the agony. After all this time, all the late night talks and their fighting, and the painful drunken voicemails that she knows Cat has received. Kara wonders what they could have been.

But when she opens her mouth, rain falls from the sky and an angry roar echoes from National City - an ominous foreshadowing of a future Kara can no longer deny. Ducking her head, she pulls Cat closer one last time. She breathes deeply and holds back the sob in her throat as she allows herself this one last moment in time to enjoy Cat’s presence.

When she turns to leave, she can feel Cat’s eyes on her, knows that this is it. This is all that she and Cat can ever be but her voice, though quiet and soft, echoes loudly in her ear when she says, “You have a beautiful name.”

"Supergi-” She turns to reply, knowing full well that it’s finally time face the music and time to finally cross this bridge between them. (If only she weren’t too late.)

“Kara”, Cat interrupts, her voice confident and strong yet tender, and Kara hovers, inches off the ground. She turns and meets Cat’s eyes once again to see her, shaking her head to say ‘as if I didn’t know’.

They’ve been dodging this for well over a year and before Cat had left, it had felt like some sort of purgatory to be in, with Cat knowing her secret and Kara knowing that Cat knew. Finally acknowledging it all lifts a weight off her shoulders, but something still sits in her heart and pulls at her heartstrings.

Kara smiles and nods, “Don’t be a stranger, Cat.” And she flies away before Cat can see her tears.

//

It’s the first and last time Kara will ever hear her name whispered from Cat’s lips. It isn’t by accident or something in the moment that Cat brushes away after some thought - Cat says it with a purpose and it fills Kara with a hope. More hope than before she had left her, with a speech and a hug and feelings and butterflies, Kara feels like she can save the world.

She leaves her mentor, her guide and inspiration that night, but it’s not the only thing she leaves. She leaves behind her heart in the hands of the woman she loves because she knows she’ll never be able to live without her. But Cat, she’s strong - she’s ruled a multimedia empire for so long, she’s so full of strength and warmth and she radiates something that feels like home, Kara feels safe and secure in her embrace.

So she flies away.

Hoping that it will be enough. It’s their “maybe someday”, their “happy ending”, and it’s hope for Kara that she’ll see another day.

The rose-pink light of dawn breaks the new day in the city. The battle begins in the shadows of early morning, when the streets are quiet and the stars are still out and Kara’s alone but she knows it’s gonna be okay.

Because Alex has Maggie to take care of her and worry over her, every second of the day and during every case they share. Even though they’re still going over a rough patch in their tenuous friendship and ever growing relationship, Kara knows that Maggie will be there for her sister. She has faith thati together they'll prevail and she smiles at the thought of Alex, finally being able to be completely happy. 

Because Mon-El can wake up with Winn each morning and enjoy their breakfast just a little longer before another alien strikes again. Winn can take care of him and help him adjust and train him and make him his costume and Kara knows that the twinkle and mirth in Mon-El’s eyes are not just because of his new place in society.

Because James is out there, helping the police force and bringing down crime one robbery at a time. He’s brave and he’s out there and he’s finally the hero he can be, Kara’s proud and she knows in her heart his father would be too.

Because Lena will finally have the redemption she deserves and craves. Lena’s worked so hard, for so long, and Cadmus is still beginning to crumble after Lena’s betrayal and she’ll be safe and she’ll be known and she’ll be the hero Lex could have been but even more.

Because Kal-El has Lois and Conner, J’onn has M’gann, and it’ll all be okay because families stick together and Alex will always have Eliza, even Jeremiah.

And Cat… Cat will be okay - she’ll be much safer after all this is over.

As reassuring as it is, Kara can’t help the chill that races down her spine as she glares at the monster, hulking and lumbering down Main Street. The sky is now painted in streaks of pinks and oranges and yellows and purples as National City’s beacon of hope fights for her life and for the city and people she loves.

She takes to the skies, and through the clouds, eyes closed as she feels the sun around her, filling her with strength and warmth. In the distance, she hears it, a distinct and noisy sound, and she turns, her fist ready. She punches and kicks and flies circles round and round and though Kara is continuously replenished by the rising sun, it won’t be enough. It will never be enough. Her powers will never be enough but regardless, she concentrates her powers and directs her heat vision at the heart of the monster. The fate of the world rests on her shoulders, so she fights harder and stronger. She fights harder for her own sun, her strength, and her life. But it’s not enough.

The monster, flying closer and closer as Kara tries desperately to fight back, screeches and wails but he never wavers. They trade blow after blow, every punch she lands, he manages to weaken her with a well-aimed kick to the gut. Gathering her strenght, she tries again, her heat vision scorching his chest as he screams and wails in pain. It's not until he's close enough - too close for comfort - that Kara realizes it but it's too late as he reaches behind him and unsheathes a broken shard from his spine and-

Kryptonite impales her from behind and goes through her shoulder blade and clean through her chest. Time freezes for a moment, and her breath catches and her body tenses. The sun is bright and shining, it's noon, and she’s 2,700 ft up in the air, her powers escaping her faster and faster. She feels the kryptonite lodged in her chest tear through her suit and looks down in time for him to twist the shard roughly before wrenching it out of her chest. A scream tears from her throat as the sharpened rock impales her stomach and pain explodes and sends her nerves tingling. He snaps the protruding shard from behind her and her eyes widen in pain and fear before all she falls, his laughter echoing above her.

As she falls from the sky, Kara looks up to see the sun shining, clear blue skies and no longer a cloud in sight. She can't think of a prettier sight. "Maybe I’ll take Cat flying sometime," she thinks with a watery smile. She can hear the sound of cars honking, the air whooshing past, and several screams and voices filter in her hearing. But even in the deafening noise, Kara can hear her voice.

//

"...Kara, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the video if you're curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibENEQXnP_E or hmu on tumblr for the song


End file.
